winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fanfiction: Winx Club and Fairy Tail Crossover
Introduction I was wondering, why not make a crossover of 2 magical anime and cartoon? So we get a Winx Club and Fairy Tail crossover! Plot The Winx had to return back to earth, Gardenia, but ends up in Magnolia. Tecna:I don't understand! This doesn't look like Gardenia. Roxy: I think it's Magnolia.... Bloom: *Gasp* You're right Roxy! Flora: But then, how do we find our way back? Roxy: It would take ages, but we need money......And a place to live in. Musa:Let's try and find a place...the folk can't be mean to us.. Layla: Look! I think I see a large house with a kind of dragon symbol on top... Stella:It looks like a mansion... Bloom:I guess we should head there The Winx walk towards the "mansion". When they get there, a boy with spiky pink hair and a girl with blond hair came out. Lucy:ummmm Natsu:Did you come here to join the guild! Suddenly, a blue flying cat got out. Happy: Welcome to Fairy Tail! Aye! Bloom(confused): Is this a guild? Lucy: I'm Lucy, this is Natsu and that is Happy. Flora:Hi, we need to ummm.... Stella: Find a place to live! Suddenly, a boy with spiky indigo hair came out. Stella:mmmmm...ccccuuuutteee Gray:What are you doing out here Natsu? Natsu: Like you need to know Both of them starts fighting Erza: STOP IT BOTH OF YOU! Natsu and Gray stops and quickly gets back into their guild. Erza: Did you come to join the guild? Roxy: Actually, we need a place to live Erza: You can live here... Musa:Really? Layla:That sounds great! Lucy: Come in! The girls rush inside, to see dozens of people. They all turned to stare at the Winx. Everyone: NEW MEMBERS?! Erza: No, they just need to live here. Mirajane: Hello! Tecna: Hi there! I'm Tecna. One by one, the Winx introduced themselves Mirajane: Where did you come from? Flora: The Magic Dimension. Lucy: Where's that? Tecna: Outside earth... Natsu: Do you guys have magic? Bloom: Yeah we do... Gray: What powers? Bloom: I have the power of the Dragon flame, Stella has the power of sun and moon, Flora has the power of Nature, Musa has the power of Music, Tecna has the power of Technology, Layla has the power of Fluid and Roxy has the power of Animals. Erza: The members of our guild also uses Magic. Bloom:Really? Roxy:That sounds cool! Flora: Mayby we should become temporary members Stella:yeah Bloom:Ok, let's tell Erza. Bloom goes near Erza and tells her about the joining. Erza:That's great! Mirajane:Welcome! Now you can earn a living by fufiling different requests that offer large sums of money! Layla:Yay! Now we can live in Magnolia. Musa:Which request should we take on first? Lucy:I think you might need help..Can team Natsu also come? Happy:Aye! You just want a share of their money Lucy:Shut up! Tecna: You can come if you want. Then, team Natsu and the Winx try and find a good request. Flora:Look! It says that if you find a magic plant, you can get 10000 coins. Gray:Let's go! Suddenly a pale skin, blue haired girl came. Juvia:Gray-sama...Be careful Gray:Fine fine Juvia. The Winx and Team Natsu leave. Erza:This will be very dangerous. Bloom:Don't worry, Flora can handle it. Flora: I sense the plant! That way! Lucy:You can sense plants? Stella:She is the fairy of nature! More coing soon..... Category:Crossovers Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Category:SARAH hyder